No puedo tener buenas estadisticas
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Al principio creyó que Rika lo había convencido a él y a las demás de probar nuevamente un juego de video hiperrealista, pero cuando sintió el dolor causado por sus enemigos, entendió lo seria que era su situación. ¿Qué destino correrá Kodaka en un mundo mágico basado en un videojuego RPG que ni siquiera conoce? ¿Y qué hará si sus estadísticas no aumentan al ritmo deseado?
1. Primer vistazo

_**He aquí un proyecto bastante simple, pero espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Y aunque queda bastante claro, lo diré aqui mismo. No soy dueño de nada relacionado con Boku wa Tomodach ga Sukunai excepto por este fanfiction.**_

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sentado en una roca en un lugar salvaje, lleno de plantas y animales que hacían que esto pareciese una selva. Excepto porque no hay selvas en Japón.

Con dudas sobre dónde estaba o qué había pasado, revisé mis bolsillos buscando mi teléfono para saber si podía llamar a alguien.

No encontré mi teléfono, en cambio, encontré numerosos objetos raros, como si hubiera ido a comprar llaveros en alguna tienda de recuerdos de alguna ciudad lejana. Tenía un par de anillos, algunas piedras verdes y otras rojas, y un papel doblado muchas veces.

Al abrir el papel, descubrí que se trataba de un mapa de casi un metro de largo por 60 cm de ancho, en el cual se veía un área simplificada con dibujos y colores variados, pero que dentro de todo parecía ser un plano basado en el mapa de alguna clase de videojuego, pues podía ver zonas de bosques, praderas, desiertos, zonas rocosas montañosas que poseían zonas con nieve y hielo, lugares rodeados por ríos, lagos, y una especie de archipiélago con islas que rodeaban una isla gris hexagonal. Era increíble como ese mapa podía explicar tanto en una escala con diferentes tonos de verde, marrón, azul y blanco.

Y lo que me parecía más llamativo, había un punto pequeño, pero de aspecto metálico en una de las zonas de bosque. No notaba ningún relieve al tocarlo, pero su aspecto metálico hacia que reflejase algo de luz y fuese fácil de notar en el papel opaco.

Tras comprobar que tampoco tenía mi teléfono en mi otro bolsillo, me levanté para tratar de identificar el lugar o buscar alguna calle o a alguna persona. Fue allí cuando noté que llevaba algo así como una espada dentro de una funda en mi cintura.

Y no solo eso. Mis ropas no eran las que llevaba… bueno, no recuerdo cuáles fueron las últimas ropas que llevaba puestas, pero sí sé que nunca había visto el diseño de la ropa que llevaba ahora mismo.

Pantalones claros de cuero, una camisa oscura de algodón simple y una especie de chaqueta, campera o piloto de un cuero más delgado. Mi calzado eran unos simples zapatos rústicos, pero de algún modo cómodos.

Pero más importante que mi ropa era esa espada que mencioné. ¿Por qué rayos tendría yo una espada conmigo? Al sacarla para comprobarla, pude ver que se trataba de una simple espada de una mano que podía ser usada con las dos para golpear mas fuerte. Definitivamente se veía como un arma propia de un RPG.

Mi conclusión sobre todo esto fue la siguiente.

-Sí, esto definitivamente tiene que ser un juego, un juego hiperrealista, pero juego, al fin y al cabo.

El mapa, el arma, los objetos extraños en mis bolsillos, mis ropas, y mi ubicación actual eran todas señales de ello. Probablemente Rika volvió a pedirnos que probásemos un juego de realidad virtual… aunque por mas que lo intento no logro recordar que nos lo pidiese estos últimos días, ¿lo habrá hecho como alguna clase de sorpresa?

Pero, sea como sea, había un hecho certero. Ahora mismo estaba solo. No sabía cómo abrir el menú (ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había uno), ni veía alguna clase de señal, pista o texto con el cual guiarse. Tampoco se veían los controles, y a juzgar por mis movimientos al sacar cosas de mis bolsillos y observar la espada, no había movimientos predeterminados ni mecánicas simplistas.

Al darme cuenta de que quedarse allí no me haría ganar nada, decidí caminar. Y caminé un poco hasta que oí una especie de zumbido.

Con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, fui a revisar que era, solo para encontrarme con lo que parecía ser un enjambre de avispas de gran tamaño. Al verlas, ellas me vieron, y parece que no les agradé, pues se acercaron a atacarme.

-Oh, vaya, parece que finalmente tengo un oponente para enfrentarme. Veamos lo que este personaje puede hacer.

Saqué mi espada y la agité como si fuese un matamoscas, golpeando a un par de avispas, que explotaron en colores amarillos y anaranjados. Al estar animado por ver lo fácil que me resultaba vencerlas, me acerqué para terminar con todas lo antes posible.

O al menos fue así hasta que una de ellas me alcanzó y picó mi hombro.

-Ah…

Aunque normalmente en un juego debería tener una animación por recibir daño y luego seguir sin problemas, en el momento en que su aguijón perforó mi hombro sentí un gran dolor. Dolor que empeoró incluso después de que se alejase, y que paralizó mi brazo izquierdo mientras lo sentía pulsando.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhggggg!

Incluso para un juego hiperrealista esto era demasiado. ¿Por qué un juego, que debería ser para pasarla bien y divertirse permitiría sufrir dolor? ¿Cómo un juego de realidad virtual podía imitar la sensación de dolor tan fielmente?

El sonido de zumbidos tomó otro significado para mí. Incluso si pudiera terminar con las pocas avispas que quedaban sin recibir otro golpe, mi mente se llenó con la necesidad de alejarme de esas criaturas. Y eso hice.

Di media vuelta y corrí. Corrí incluso tras notar que no podía oír a las avispas. Corrí incluso tras notar que el dolor desaparecía. Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a ver un río que me impedía seguir en la misma dirección, y al detenerme, fue cuando noté que ya no oía zumbidos ni me dolía el hombro. La espada la tenía todavía agarrada, quizás por puro reflejo o por querer algo que apretar mientras corría.

Una idea me hizo querer acercarme al rio y ver mi reflejo, en el cual encontré que efectivamente, el personaje tenia exactamente mi rostro. Mi altura, complexión física, y hasta el degradado en el color de mi cabello eran exactamente los que tengo en la vida real.

-Honestamente, ¿en qué estoy metido ahora?

Suspirando con agotamiento, Hasegawa Kodaka maldijo su situación.

* * *

 ** _Aunque sé que tengo otros proyectos de los que encargarme, no he tenido suficiente inspiración ni voluntad como para obligarme a escribir mas de ellos, o al menos a un ritmo aceptable. Por otro lado, más y más ideas surgen cada semana de mi cabeza a la vez que leo novelas, fanfiction, veo anime y mangas, y a partir de cierto punto termino saturándome._**

 ** _Este será mas que nada un proyecto simple y corto, algo que se me ocurrió hace relativamente poco y al que decidí dar forma, que dudo que llegue a las 20000 palabras cuando lo termine, pero que no por eso lo considerare inferior a mis otros fanfiction._**

 ** _Espero que quienes lo lean puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo disfrutaré de escribirlo._**


	2. Primer jefe

_**OK, mi error. Al principio pensé que la historia seria tan simple y fácil de escribir que podría hasta hacer capítulos semanales, pero cuando algo es tan fácil que dices "lo puedo hacer después" es cuando deberías preocuparte por la posibilidad de terminar no haciéndolo.**_

 _ **Yo por mi parte tratare de mejorar mi ritmo con esta historia, aunque al menos logré escribir otras cosas que creo que están en mayores problemas de regularidad.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, los dejo con este capítulo.**_

* * *

Sentado sobre una roca en la ribera del rio al que había llegado, Kodaka volvió a mirar la tarjeta que había encontrado colgada en su cuello como si fuese un collar. En ella se veía lo siguiente.

Nombre: Hasegawa Kodaka. Edad: 16 años. Clase: héroe. Nivel: 2

Poder físico: 20 poder mágico: 5 defensa física: 10 defensa mágica:13

Esa tarjeta, a rasgos simples, parecía ser lo que le indicaba sus estadísticas. Probablemente el nivel 2 era por haber derrotado a algunas avispas antes.

Kodaka no estaba seguro de que tanto habían subido sus estadísticas con ese aumento de nivel, pues no lo había revisado antes, ni sabia que tan altas eran sus estadísticas solo viendo la tarjeta, pues no tenia a nadie con quien compararlas. Sin embargo, la clase héroe le llamó la atención, preguntándose si esta vez había elegido al personaje correcto en lugar de al otaku de apariencia débil.

Volvió a ver el mapa para ver si había algo nuevo, y descubrió que el punto reluciente en el mapa se había movido ligeramente, estando ahora justo debajo del cruce de unos ríos, que ahora que lo veía notaba que en realidad era una bifurcación. Al instante comprendió que ese punto representaba su posición en el mapa, por lo que decidió proponerse una ruta fija.

El mapa tenia varias zonas. Ahora mismo, él estaba en una zona boscosa en la esquina inferior izquierda del mapa. A la izquierda, siguiendo el río el mapa terminaba. Hacia abajo estaría volviendo por donde vino, y seguiría de largo hasta llegar a una costa. Yendo a la zona superior tendría que cruzar los ríos, y aun así seguiría en el bosque, acercándose a otra costa. Si en cambio seguía por el camino de la derecha, siguiendo la otra ramificación del río, podría llegar hasta una llanura y luego encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una montaña.

Sin poder decidirse por nada, Kodaka decidió revisar los objetos que tenía para estar mejor preparado en caso de tener problemas nuevamente.

Pero el mundo no parecía querer darle un descanso, pues de pronto vio como algo salió del agua. Un ser con caparazón de tortuga, piel verde escamosa y extremidades palmeadas como si fueran las de una rana o un pato.

Un ser también conocido como un…

\- ¿Qué rayos, es eso un kappa?

Los mitos y leyendas urbanas en Japón cuentan con la leyenda de un ser acuático que raptaba y devoraba niños que jugaban cerca de los ríos sin el permiso de sus padres. La leyenda se fue deteriorando con el tiempo hasta que la mención de los kappas eran mas para producir comedia en las series de televisión que para infundir miedo, pero la versión del kappa que estaba ahora frente a Kodaka parecía retomar esa leyenda con fuerza.

Media cerca de tres metros, y su apariencia era más la de un hombre reptil que la de una rana con caparazón de tortuga. Ese mismo caparazón además parecía demasiado duro como para que un ataque por la espalda funcionase, y tratar de atacar de frente parecía un suicidio.

El héroe Kodaka intento huir del kappa, pero una barrera invisible se había elevado allí, por lo que el pobre entendió que estaba en una pelea importante, como una batalla contra un jefe, así que no se le permitiría huir del combate.

Dándose la vuelta, Kodaka saco su espada e imito una pose de pelea, tratando de atacar. Uno, dos, hasta tres golpes efectivos fue capaz de dar… hasta que uno de los golpes del kappa lo mando a volar unos metros para atrás.

Maldiciendo nuevamente al juego hiperrealista por tener sensación de dolor, Kodaka se levantó y decidió apostar por los objetos que tenía.

Saco de su bolsillo las piedras de colores, tomo una y empezó a decir.

\- ¡Actívate!

No paso nada.

\- ¡Funciona! ¡Sirve de algo!

El kappa se acercaba.

-Maldición, ¡Abracadabra! ¡Shazam! ¡Haz algo!

Sin importar que fuera lo que dijese frente a esa piedra roja en su mano, esta no tenía ningún efecto.

Al ver al kappa peligrosamente cerca, y sin nada más que intentar, Kodaka le arrojo la piedra roja en su mano. Al impactar contra la criatura, esta empezó a arder en llamas.

-Ah…

Retorciéndose, la kappa corrió alejándose de Kodaka y se lanzó al río. Volviendo a ver las piedras de colores en su mano, Kodaka comprendió que las piedras rojas prenderían fuego a quien golpeasen, como si fueran granadas. También vio con curiosidad unas piedras verdes que tenía.

Cuando el kappa salió del agua, camino lentamente como si hubiese sido debilitado, pero probablemente su programación le impedía huir del combate. Kodaka tomo esta vez una piedra verde, pensando que probablemente tendría el efecto de veneno. Y la lanzo con precisión al centro del cuerpo del kappa.

Al golpear su cuerpo, la piedra verde exploto y cubrió al kappa en un color verde. Pero tras desvanecerse el verde, el kappa se irguió con una pose como si hubiera recuperado las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Viendo esto, el héroe recordó otro significado que solía tener el color verde en los juegos RPG.

-I-ítems de recuperación… Es una broma, ¿no?

Broma o no, el kappa recuperado se acerco con mas fuerzas que antes. Kodaka estaba inseguro acerca de usar las piedras rojas que le quedaban, pero no tenía muchas opciones, así que tomo las que tenía, se preparó y…

Una sombra apareció de pronto detrás suyo, corrió hacia el frente y ataco al kappa por sorpresa. Con un golpe certero, el kappa emitió un sonido al cielo, y se desintegro en colores anaranjados, dejando detrás su caparazón que se transformo en una especie de escudo, y un anillo verde.

En cuanto a quien ataco, era una figura de casi dos metros, con una armadura de estilo oriental y una gran katana. Esta figura, tras comprobar que su enemigo había sido derrotado, se acercó a Kodaka, quien ya no estaba seguro de si debería correr, llorar, o intentar atacarlo con las piedras de fuego que tenía.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a casi dos metros de distancia, y Kodaka empezando a rezar por su vida, la figura realizo una reverencia mientras hablaba con una voz suave.

-Lo estuve buscando, aniki.

-….. ¿Qué?

-He dicho que lo estuve buscando aniki. Espero haber llegado a tiempo, ¿o es que el enemigo le dio dificultades?

-No, es que, yo, ¿Por qué me dices aniki? Acaso tu eres…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo llamar aniki a mi aniki? ¿o mi apariencia me hace difícil de identificar? En ese caso…

Quitándose el casco, un cabello castaño claro pudo verse, junto con un rostro difícil de olvidar para Kodaka.

\- ¿¡Y-Yukimura!? ¿¡Realmente eres tú!?

-Si aniki. Me alegro de haberlo encontrado.

* * *

Luego de una conversación acerca de nuestra situación actual, y de mostrarle tanto el mapa como los objetos que yo poseía a Yukimura, ella me conto lo que sabía.

-Lamento decir que no se mucho. Recuerdo haberme despertado aquí con esta armadura de samurái, además de tener mi katana.

Sin importar cuanto al veía, seguía pareciéndome irreal. El pasivo rostro de Yukimura estaba dentro de un cuerpo cubierto por una gran armadura, quizás, así como yo tengo la clase héroe ella eligió la clase espadachín, y su apariencia fue la de un samurái. O quizás le dieron la oportunidad de elegir que apariencia quería y ella deliberadamente eligió un cuerpo grande y fuerte.

-Entonces, no sabes en donde están las demás.

-Lo siento aniki. Me separé de ellas y desde entonces al único que he encontrado es a usted.

-No te preocupes por eso. Sin embargo, tenemos que buscarlas. No duraremos mucho estando solo nosotros dos aquí.

-Eso es cierto. Pero entre los dos podremos atravesar el bosque sin muchos problemas. Incluso obtuve un aumento de estadísticas tras vencer a ese monstruo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Puedo ver?

Yukimura le prestó su tarjeta a Kodaka, y en ella se veía:

Nombre: Yukimura Edad: 16 Clase: espadachín Nivel: 7

Poder físico: 50 Poder mágico:8 Defensa física: 15 Defensa mágica: 30

-E-esto realmente me supera- Dijo Kodaka al ver esas estadísticas. Aunque entendía que el nivel 7 era superior al nivel 2, ver que literalmente todas sus estadísticas estaban muy por encima suyo tan pronto lo hacia sentirse un poco inferior.

-¿Pasa algo aniki?

-No es nada… bueno, vayámonos. Tengo aquí un mapa para guiarnos, y según parece, estamos en medio de este bosque, así que podemos…

La conversación continuó un rato hasta que finalmente empezaron su viaje en búsqueda de las demás, mientras Kodaka seguía pensando en si era bueno para su clase héroe el no tener buenas estadísticas.

* * *

 _ **Finalmente, un segundo capítulo para esta historia, y uno que introduce tanto a un personaje secundario como uno en el que aparece un enemigo de clase jefe, a pesar de ser uno débil, además de mostrar los usos de algunos objetos.**_

 _ **¿Quién será el siguiente personaje en unirse? ¿Qué será el próximo oponente fuerte? ¿Cuándo saldrá el próximo capitulo? Las respuestas estarán en cuanto lo saque. Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
